Manifold-verse
Manifold-verse (重々宇宙, Jūjū-Uchū) often translated as the, Multiverse (多宇宙, Tauchū) is a proposed hypothesis that has been currently proven to be true. Overview The multiverse to begin with, is a collection which also is possibly a hierarchy of miniature quantum realities, alternate universes, micro-dimensions, etc. The multiverse contains universes or rather infinite number of worlds existing in the same physical plane but these worlds are separated by their vibrational resonances, that is, they have their own frequencies which separate them from each other. Some can seem to be taking place in the past or future due to differences in how time passes in each universe. Often, new universes are born due to time traveling, another name for these new universes is an "alternate timeline". Most of these universes are separated by a single quantum event while some denies the actuality of wavefunction collapse. The position of all the universes existing within Multiverse may vary from time to time; that is, if one of the universes within it is annihilated, the next universe will take it's place. Explanation and Naming The original Fairy Tail exists in the plane known as Earthland where it vibrates with it's own frequency. Earthland is an obvious reference to the planet Earth and since life extends beyond Planet Earth, the mainstream universe is not referred to as Earthland but Earth-1 by the people of Earth-3 who seemingly have discovered and unveiled this theory. Since, it would not be fair to name an entire universe based on the name of a certain place or planet, the main canon universe is refereed to as Earth-1. However, the adventures of Toveri Alliance along with a certain more guilds, do not exist on the same universe as well. Toveri along with it's allies, enemies, associates, etc. exists in a different universe known as "Earth-3". Much like any other alternative universes, both the events that took place in past and present are vastly different on these two Earths. Earth-3 is also known as "Mirror World" as some of the character's from Earth-1 have their counter parts in this universe; most of which continue to exist on this Earth but are drastically different than their Earth-1 counter part. However, Earth-2, better known as Hylion is an alternative universe that is a direct proxy to Earth-1. However, the reason Earth-1 character's do not make an appearance in this universe because of the timeline. Since, Hylion exists roughly a hundred years into the future and it has a few common "counter" humans from Earth-2, it has often been mistaken to be a direct alternate universe of Earth-3. Worlds such as Edolas are similar to mirror worlds but in their own way. They represent the character's of Earth-1 but such words are actually parallel universes and not alternative universes. Thus making them largely self contained; meaning, while through breaches or E-R bridges matter and energy can flow into the respective alternate universes, the self contained nature of Edolas and such parallel world's encapsulate themselves and makes it nigh-impossible for matter from alternate realities to move throughout the breach. For example, only people who exist in the universe known as Earth-1 can meet with people from Earth-E (Edolas). Note: Edolas and such are not proper universes and are merely parallel worlds that only mimic a singular world. Hence, such world's are named using the first letter of their name and not numbers. Each parallel world has an access point which can be approached or used from a certain point in the original/the world it is mimicking or is loosely based on; under certain conditions, such would include Anima. While travelling through worlds, Alternate worlds may only reach out to their alternative counter parts while the parallel worlds rarely make contact with each other and even if they do, they can only interact with other parallel worlds. This maybe due to the exclusivity each parallel world has ever since their formation/creation. Hence, Parallel-Parallel travel is possible and Alternate-Alternate travel is possible. However, in no way can these two worlds reach out to each other. Alternate-Parallel is a combination that does not exist and will likely never exist. A dimension is described as "universe or realm containing space, time, matter, and energy". Thousands of such dimensions exist within the multiverse itself. These realms are pocket-dimensions with limited size and while they do exist within the multiverse, they do not have as large as boundary as an universe. It is possible for worlds and universes to exist outside the multiverse by simply changing their vibrational resonance. All of the respective frequencies of different universes are in harmony and complete synchronization with the multiverse, any alteration would cause that particular world or universe to either disappear entirely or shift out of the boundaries of multiverse. Proper universes are named with numerical values, such as, Earth-1. Mirror Worlds are named by letters and micro-universes are not separately named but are named as a single unit or universe known as "Microverse". Creation Often, new universes and dimensions are born due to time traveling, and another name for these new universes is an "alternate timeline". Some are born due to the sharing off energy and matter between two worlds. However, it is exactly unknown to how exactly the multiverse was formed. Some hypothesize the existence of many worlds to be due to the, "potential choice that happens. Each parallel universe is layered on each other as each universe gets one or the other choice or strand, allowing for all outcomes. This also allows for the ability for some worlds to be similar in nature and some not due to the progression of choices." Butterfly effect from the creation of each world is rare but is known to occur at times. However, Microverse is an exception to this rule. Microverse exists on the same level as subatomic particles and as such, it is impossible to determine their origin. Trivia * This theory can be used to explain why multiple character's on this site, look like each other or even act like their counterpart. Category:Theories Category:Universes